For the truthful and the daring
by hidden stranger
Summary: A small game between the animals turns nasty as one of the zoo animals is singled out and humiliated. Not Skilene so you have been warned.


Hello there, just so everyone knows, this isn't ur typical truth or dare and by that I mean I will not be taking requests, its more of just a oneshot but if you still wish to tell me ur ideas, I'd be more then happy to hear them. This is gonna be a king Julian/Marlene pairing so any who dislike that pairing may not wanna read this but I get that so no worries!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Okay, so the game goes like this-" The otter began explaining as the penguins and lemurs sat in the penguin HQ.

"First we all get into a circle on the floor, then each of us picks one person to decide whether they wish to do a dare or answer a question truthfully." Marlene was cut short as she saw Skipper's flipper go in the air, a stern look on his face.

"um, something you needed Skipper?"

"Exactly what kinds of questions are these, because if you are gonna try and set foot into our secrets, be prepared for full defensive coverage! Rico!" The mohawked bird leaped to his feet, holding a book and flipped through pages of blacked out material which was pretty much the entire book. Marlene brought a paw to her head,

"Guys, its not THAT secret, just little stuff okay, sheesh, alright any more questions?" She looked over at the lemurs, Julian was currently using Mort as an armchair.

Mort, "I like having my muscles strained."

Marlene clapped her paws together,

"Okay, lets get started, Private, ur first!" The small bird nodded and looked around the room.

"Hmm..um okay Kowalski, Truth or Dare?" The brains of the operations took a secound to mull over his options, he wasn't sure what the young bird would bring to the table for a dare but also pondered the types of questions he could be as-

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper snapped, getting the bird back to earth.

Kowalski, "Heh, right sorry Skipper, um Dare!"

Private giggled slightly,"Okay I dare you to...impersonate Skipper!" This earned him a stern glare from their leader, but the bird turned to Kowalski and nodded to proceed. The bird stood up,

"Heh ahem, Private! Stop lolly gagging and get those command posts secure! Rico, evasive tactics! Kowaski! Get that annoying lemur out of our house, he's ruining everything!" The group laughed and clapped, even including Skipper himself, emitting a small chuckle. Julian rolled his eyes and snorted at the last of the bit, next up was Mort in the circle. Kowalski turned to the mouse lemur and asked,

"Ok Mort, truth or dare?" The little lemur brought a paw to his mouth for a sec,

"mmm, Truth!" Kowalski nodded with a smile on his beak,

"Ok Mort, and you have to be honest, Does King Julian snore?" Julian leaned in to look at Kowalski,

"Aheh, I'm thinking in this game ur supposed to ask the questions about the person being asked?" He said, trying to take some of the negative attention off looked to Marlene for the official rules. Marlene shrugged her shoulders,

"Uhh I think you can actually ask about other people as long as its true." Julian blew air through his muzzle and sat back, crossing his mouse lemur looked toward his king before turning back to the group.

"ehh well its a nice kind of snoring, its loud!" This raised a laugh out of the birds and even Marlene, Maurice sat nervously next to his king as he felt the embarrassment sinking in.

"Um okay who's next? Mort, you pick someone." The otter said, trying to keep the game rolling. Mort nodded and looked around pointed to Skipper,

"I pick the bossy bird!"Skipper raised a brow,

'Sad eyes the name is Skipper, not bossy bird."

"Oh sorry, King Julian just calls you that I guess." Skipper narrowed his eyes at the ringtail, who shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes in frustration.

Not leaving the lemur's sight, the penguin nodded for the mouse lemur to go forth.

"Um ok truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh ok, umm I dares you to go kiss Marlene hehe!" as the mouse lemur giggled, the bird grew red with embarrassment, Marlene as well felt heat rushing to her cheeks as she watched the leader of the penguins stand and approach her. The lemur king Julian suddenly felt his heart fall slightly. The Penguin to kiss Marlene? He wasn't even a mammal let alone someone deserving enough of the pretty otter. His face turn to a glare as he looked away from the otter and the penguin, staring off into the distance while the awkward peck was shared between the two. Skipper leaned back and retreated to his spot, looking up to see Julian masking an annoyed look on his face with his hand.

Skipper looked around the room and landed on Maurice.

"Ok Maurice, you're up, truth or dare?" The second in command thought for a sec, he looked to his king as Mort had, wishing he was capable of mind reading at the moment so he could make the right decision, but it didn't feel like it would make a difference. Julian was sitting, legs crossed, both elbows on his knees with his paws on his face, using his fingers to block off people from noticing his darkening mood. He'd seen how this game had turned ever so gently into a Julian bashing session and he wasn't wanting to be here fat lemur looked back at Skipper,

"Um, pass."

"Oh come on Maurice, you gotta try once at least!" Maurice sighed at the persistence of the group, everyone waiting on his answer or action whatever he was supposed to do.

"Well what, a guy can't say no?" Private chirped in,

"Yeah But Maurice come on its fun!"Maurice looked over at his king,

_Yeah well for someone its not_

"Ok fine uhh, Truth, but ask it about me if you will ok?" The other birds and otter stared at him anxiously.

Skipper leaned back,

"Alright Maurice, if you didn't have to be King Julian's servant, would you still be?"

"I thought it was supposed to be a question about me?" Maurice replied, seeing the unfortunate direction this was headed, Skipper pressed even further.

"Maurice it is a question about you, its a question of how much you really would tolerate from that nusicence."

"Ok that's going a little far, I-"

"No its not, I'm pretty sure everyone here can agree if we're going to be honest, that King Julian is a pain in the a-"

"Skipper!" Marlene stopped him, stepping up and grabbing the bird's flipper, she led him into the far corner.

"What has gotten into you? He is your friend, why are you badmouthing him in front of everyone?" Skipper rolled his eyes,

"Marlene, I don't like to lie to people, if someone is annoying then why should a person hide how they feel about it?" The otter rolled her eyes and puffed out a sigh,

"Its not nice to do and you know that!" A motion distracted the two as everyone turned to the sight of Julian getting to his feet and slinking out of the door to the HQ, letting his tail drag slowly behind him. Marlene looked back at Skipper, both eyebrows raised in an angry fashion. Maurice came over to them,

"Hey, me and Mort are outta here for tonight, I know you guys have mixed thoughts for King Julian but you guys really should of thought before you talk. Now his feelings are hurt, and when it comes to Julian's they aren't easy to fix!" He said taking Mort's paw and leading him out of the HQ.

Marlene, "Wait Maurice, we-"

_SLAM!_

She turned to Skipper,

"Well thanks for the fun evening Skipper, I'm glad the game I showed you gave you another chance to turn our friends against each other, goodnight!" She said stomping off out of the HQ, Skipper was left, looking at his teammates who shrugged and shook their heads, Skipper glared at the wall and sighed.

Marlene walked out of the habitat and into the zoo. The park was dark save for several streetlamps that illuminated the area. She headed for her habitat when she noticed a form sitting alone underneath the streetlight. Upon coming closer she saw Julian sitting with his back against the light pole, his head tilted forward staring at his lap, running his paws over his tail he had in his lap. She didn't move for a second, watching as a single tear traced down his fur on his face and fell upon his white and black tail. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting more fall into his lap as he bit his lower lip, bringing his knees up to his chest, letting his head rest on his knees as he clenched his tail and breathed heavily.

The small shots taken at him had hurt more than he would admit, but now that he sat alone, he could come to the reality of how much they'd hit him. Every single day he was told he was annoying to be around, that he was just in the way and bothersome. Back in Madagascar He was praised for his unique energy level and constant uplifting spirits, now in the city, in this zoo, he felt alone, while he had his loyal servants, he felt so confined and isolated from the world because no one would willingly experience it with him. He looked to the stary night sky, still unaware of the otter behind him,

"Sky Spirits, please bring me back home. I'm not wanted here, I just want to be back on my homeland, I don't care about the Foosa, they'd at least make the hurt quick and easy, they don't drag it out like these animals do. I want to go home Sky Spirits, please take me away." He said to the evening stars that gleamed down upon him from behind the streetlights, he looked back down at his knees and sunk his head into his took a seat next to him,not saying a word, she gently laid a paw on his shoulder as he sat still. Her touch was unexpected and forced the lemur to look up suddenly, allowing the otter to notice his red teary eyes. He didn't speak but merely met her gaze and then laid his head down again, his face buried in his forearms. She sat with him, not moving her paw for a moment, but then softly and slowly rubbing his shoulder as they sat silently. He looked up once more, his voice choked up as he tried to speak,

"Why are you here. I didn't ask anyone to join me." He said, rubbing his teary face with his tail and sniffling. The otter looked back at him for a second before pulling him into a hug.

"Julian you ARE wanted here. No one wants you to leave." He shook his head lightly,

"Its not true de constantly say it, you don't think I hear them when they don't see me? I know everything!" He snapped bitterly, he had overheard way too many conversations to be told otherwise. Marlene nodded,

"Well, look people don't always say what they mean all the time-"

"Yeah when they're in front of the one de're talking about! *sniff*" Julian wiped his eyes again with his arm and looked straight forward. Marlene's shoulders sagged a bit in mild defeat, she wasn't the best with words, she just wanted everyone to have a decent time together, had that been so much to ask? She scooted closer to the ringtail and crossed her looked over nervously as she spoke to the lemur who refused to make eye contact with her.

"Julian, if you want the truth, then here it is, the others may not care if you stay or go, but I do, I want you stay." This pulled Julian's attention back toward the otter, his fragility glowing through the two orange and yellow orbs as they stared back at her.

"Why?"The otter placed her paw over his,

"Because you bring happiness to this place, to me at least. The penguins are fun to be with but they don't give off what you do, and I don't wanna lose that." Julian sighed and looked at the floor,

" Silly otter, I'm not in control of how you feel or how you will feel..."

"But I know you are though! If you left, or if I did, nothing would be the same, I'd miss you Julian, I mean it." These last words plucked at the lemur's heartstrings, breathing lightly, he interwove his fingers with hers, he leaned in closer to her face, lifting her chin up with a paw as he replied.

"Dear Marlene, if you truly don't want me to leave you...I'll stay." He said tiredly, taking in his last words. The otter's face brightened as she pulled him in for another hug, he responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. She was initially shocked by the lemur's close embrace, but eased herself into it, running one paw along Julian's furry cheek as she pulled him in for a kiss of her own. He turned his head at the last second, letting their lips met together as they held each other in their arms. Pulling away from each other, the lemur and the otter stared into each other's eyes warmly, the glimmer of stars shining in both pairs of glassy orbs. Julian got up and extended a paw to the otter, who accepted it as she got to her feet. Leading her back to her habitat, the lemur king held Marlene's paws as they stood outside her cave. Marlene studied Julian's face as he looked down at her, not saying a word,

"I think you should stay with me for tonight." Julian looked at the cave and then back at Marlene,

"Er if you insist." He said letting her lead him through to her sleeping space. She got onto her spot on her stone couch, Julian took a seat on the floor and laid back. During the night, the otter struggled in her sleep, tossing and turning along her stone couch until she rolled completely off the bed. Thankfully she'd landed on something warm and soft. A large "OOF!" Was sounded as her body made contact with the lemur's. She dizzily shook her head, looking around, she lay on the floor, against the sleeping lemur. Turning her head to see his, she saw him open his black lidded eyes drowsily and look at her laying next to him. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, the lemur clicked his lips as he laid back down, a gray arm wrapped itself along Marlene's waist, pulling her closer to the lemur. Marlene didn't resist, as she found herself snuggling up next to Julian's warm body. He embraced her in a somewhat security hold, keeping his body closely next to hers as they drifted back off to sleep on the cold stone floor.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Hey well I hope you all enjoyed that, I just had to get another Julene fic out so hopefully some of you enjoyed it! Reviews are more then welcome.


End file.
